


To Have, To Hold

by BD_Z



Series: Till Death Do Us Start [4]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dubious Morality, Dubious Rescue, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Hazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD_Z/pseuds/BD_Z
Summary: Enough time has passed between their lovers spat over Lydia's college choices. Though Beej doesn't know exactly why she chose to join that house of girly horrors, he is still there to keep an eye on her.





	To Have, To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to remind everyone that this series is an experiment in chemistry. The plot may not be evident but the story of how Beetlejuice and Lydia change is my primary focus. I hope you are all enjoying this fluff series. Things may turn mature the further I go in the series. No plans have yet to be made.

Beetlejuice rarely had a say in the events that unfolded in the Deetz/Maitland household. Especially when it came to Lydia's future, the parental units slapped down any and all of his suggestions.

First, the marriage itself.

Bunch of liars. They had him convinced that Lydia was gladly going into the union because she had a miraculous change of heart. They witnessed and played along like a bunch of puppets. Had it not been for how everything played out with dear old Mom, he may have enacted some sort of revenge.

Being human, being alive, for just that brief moment had been confusing. He didn't blame Lyds one bit for killing him. It was, if he were honest with himself, kind of a turn on. Just, don't let the anti-shippers know. They would have a field day with that one.

In truth, Beetlejuice was a creep, but he was a creep that understood what the human world found offensive. Most of the time, he couldn't give two shits. Hell, not even one shit but Lydia was his sweet little underage bride. Like it or not, he knew he was starting to change, and it was all because she saw him. She got him, and after spending time with her, he knew the best thing for his little wife was to leave her behind and let her grow up without him.

He got to enjoy the afterlife for a couple of years. The fidelity clause of the marriage, however, threw him for a loop. It hadn't even been a day before he figured that tiny detail.

He headed for the first brothel he could find in the land of the dead. Dante's Inferno Room and the gals were soooo willing, but he couldn't get his body to cooperate. Which of course he understood, after all, he'd been around. He could jump teams as easily as a person who constantly switched from vanilla to chocolate.

Yet even then. All he could think about was how much he appreciated his friendship and the affection he was growing for his young wife. So, he waited. Spied a little and returned to her when he felt her call.

Not with his name but with her need for someone to come back to her. True the call for was for her dear old mama, but it was the chance he had been waiting for; He wasn't disappointed.

Ups and downs. Forced to the basement and brushed off by the units, he still found what he was looking for in those sweet moments with his babe.

That kiss and the several makeout sessions that followed until she left for that damn sorority, filled him with more satisfaction than any meaningless fuck ever had.

Complicated emotions began to build up gradually inside him, making him feel more and more alive as time passed. If freaked him out, sure, but it was also rather thrilling. However, he was not ready to explain this to Lydia. He didn't want to make any mistakes.

The truth was, he didn't know what he could call himself anymore. He wasn't a demon. Ghost? Maybe but he felt too much to be a ghost, yet he didn't feel alive like he had been for that brief moment. All he could really assume at this point was that he was somewhere between ghosts and corporal.

At least he could still spy on his wife.

Which is exactly what he was doing at that precise moment. Chilling in his basement, he used his mirror to like a television, flipping through the channels of the various life forms he knew.

Maitland channel? Meh

Deetz channel? Not in the mood for porn.

But the Lydia Deetz channel… Now that's what he was talking about — the perfect combo of angst, longing, and the occasional striptease.

The best part was when she knew he was watching. She would turn her gaze to the mirror of her dorm room and smirk wickedly as she shimmied out of her skirts or turned her back to him when she was unfastening her bra.

The little vixen was teasing him with every wiggle of that cute little ass.

Beetlejuice threw himself into a comfortable recline as he watched his wife in her current timeline. Lydia lay on her bed, belly down while she focused on one of her college textbooks. She crossed and uncrossed her ankles in slow, repetitive motions. Hypnotically luring him into a sleepy state. That was before the door of her room was thrown open.

Beej, startled, jumped from his seat just as Lydia looked up in surprise at the intruder, a thin blond girl. With a snarl and flip of silky pale tresses, the girl spoke.

" Like, seriously Deetz, figures you would be reading. You're just as bad as little red over there," with a jerk of her head; she indicated a tiny young woman who practically shook where she stood.

" It's called homework, Claire. I'm surprised you got this far in life."

" Oh, har-dee-har. Like- you are so going to have to work for your pledge, Deetz. Daddies money only gets a girl so far in this house. You’ll just have to earn your keep, now move it!"

Oh hell no, Beetlejuice thought when Lydia made eye contact with him through the shared connection. She knew he would step in; she had to know. He would do it for her but he also learned that timing and not overselling the con would be something Babes would appreciate.

But what was that stuck up twat up to? The only way to know for sure would be to…. Tag along.

Heh, It wouldn't be the first time.

\---

The connection between her and the ghost ended when Lydia left the room with her Sorority sisters. Claire Brewster joined in on the abuse of the others, regardless of the fact that she was also a pledge.

There was bad blood between Lydia and Claire from the moment they met. The deciding factor of the animosity, Lydia deduced, had been the moment Claire discovered that Lydia was also a legacy pledge. The abuse only grew more depraved as their rivalry grew; at least more depraved than what was considered typical of the general population.

Being covered in snakes and rats hardly counted as haze in Lydia's book. Which infuriated her elders and Claire at the lack of disgust or fear in Lydia’s eyes.

Lydia had more fun scaring the crap out of household visitors with terrors much more menacing than being chosen to round up science lab specimens. What ever happened to eating weird foods or fashion humiliation?

Silly as it seems in retrospect, the entire science department incident was rather fun in her book. After the seniors paid some of the frat boys from across the street to release the critters from their cages, the sisters were sent in one by one to collect what they could and put them all back. When It was Lydia’s turn to round up the specimens, she knew something was up. They were too well behaved. One fuzzy rodent even nuzzled her fingers affectionately.

That was when she knew that it was her husband. He managed to round up the animals and in turn, multiplied himself to be not only a rat but a few other choice creepy crawlers.

Lydia had to stifle her glee at the giant spiders that snuck into the senior sister's underwear drawers later that same day. It was impossible not to laugh, even more so when the spiders vanished the moment the screaming girls complained. He was not supposed to do these things, nor was he supposed to cross that mirror, but she didn't have the heart to tell him to stop. It was too much fun letting him wreak havoc.

Like always, Lydia expected to be confronted with yet another task involving things that were 'Like totally gross' for the average pledge.

"What do you think they want us to do?" Her red-headed sorority sister, Prudence, asked.

Lydia merely shrugged as they made the procession down the hallway and out the front door.

—

So that's the game? Were the seniors taking the kids to the Frat house across the street?

Somehow, Bj wasn't surprised. He scoffed as he followed the group while maintaining his invisibility. He halted just out of range for Lydia to feel his presence as he listens to the instructions.

—

Shivering, Lydia thought she felt hints of a ghost nearby but brushed it off as one of the campus spirits who never seemed to get used to the fact that someone could see them. Her reputation had spread from manifestation to manifestation. 

As Lydia and her pledge sisters stood on the lawn of the Fraternity house, they waited to find out what they would be forced into. Prudence huddled closer to a taller, lanky girl that was just as awkward and uncertain as the tiny girl. Only this one looked like she would put up a better fight if push came to shove.

"Alright! Pledges, listen up. We have been informed that some of you have never had male interaction, and some of you are filthy sluts."

Lydia felt her jaw go slack at the words to fall from her senior while Claire stood beside her, a sly smile on her face as if she were immune to this talk.

"Tonight the boys are throwing a party. Some of them are pledges. Some are men. You get a choice. Trade V cards with the pledges or snag an older guy. And I mean you really gotta snag him. I wanna see some dry humping."

The younger group gasped as,the older girls laughed. Several first-year students blushed at the implications, and one extremely religious girl broke down in tears. Lydia couldn't stand this.

"This is sexual harassment! You can't force anyone to do this!"

"Giving up already?" Claire teased.

Tittering laughter arose from the senior girls to which their ring leader shoved Claire's shoulder.

"Don't think you are getting out of this one Legacy. All of us, including your mother, had to participate in this particular challenge."

Claire blanched and faced the senior sisters. "But-"

"But nothing," The leader said again, and that was when Lydia felt it. Beetlejuice was there and… he possessed the elder sister. "Now, go."

Lydia widely turned to see if she could find her ghost, but she couldn't pinpoint his exact whereabouts. This place was filled with so much confusion on the ethereal level.

'Beej!' She seethed in her mind.

Wolf whistles and catcalls came from the front door as the boys in the frat realized the party was about to get interesting. Only when Claire shoved passed her did she notice that the room was filled with more than just fraternity brothers. There were men of all ages and a group confused group of college freshmen who didn't know why they were there. About half of the males in the room were so pale that it looked like many hadn't seen the light of day in years.

Lydia was horrified by the lecherous grins thrown her way and had half a mind to leave when a pair of hands grasped at her hips. She was pulled back into the strangers arma till her rump was pressed hard against a stiff reminder that men could easily have the upper hand. The strangers hips began to gyrate against her, it was enough to make her sick. Lydia took a full swing and made contact with the offender, forcing him to release his hold on her body.

Prudence screamed, causing Lydia to seek out the voice but Bertha managed to interfere. No one dared to harass her while she glared at the males in the room.

Focusing on the cacophony around her, she saw Claire on the lap of a rather good looking boy. His face seemed incredulous as Claire flirted with him. Lydia was about to hurl at the display when someone else grabbed at her.

"Hey! Whoa! Easy there, Babes."

Lydia spun around and threw her arms around his shoulders. Thankful that he was there, but a moment later she pushed him off her and slugged him.

"What the hell, BJ! You couldn't put a stop to this?"

"Oh, I could have, Honeybun. That hurt by the way but I'll forgive ya."

Lydia was about to slug him again when he spun her around. He pointed to Bertha, Prudence, and the other innocent pledge girls being lead out of the party by some rather pale boys. On of the turned and nodded and Beej. She saw it then.

The room was not as full as she initially thought.

The bloody wounds and pale complexions were not due to overstudying or hazing rituals.

"But…. the … and…" Flabergasted Lydia looked around seeing things that no one else saw. Claire was no longer sitting in the lap of a handsome older man but a somewhat confused looking freshmen who still had his fair share of acne. The kid was really enjoying the attention and only when a flash of a camera caught the happy couple by surprise did Claire even notice that her hunk of a man was really a kid just out of high school. She shrieked and ran off but not before she caught sight of them.

BJ waved a hand around the room, putting a stop to all illusions.

Many of the frat boys screamed and gagged when they realized their hot chicks were not really chicks. There were cries of disgust and accusations of rape and drug use, all the while Lydia cackled with BJ by her side.

She didn't complain nor pull away when he slipped his arm around her waist. His lips pressed into the shell of her ear before whispering in his gravely and husky voice, "What do ya say, Lyds? A good old fashion haunting? Or a stereotypical sin factor slasher?"

Lydia smiled sweetly with her head, cradled on his shoulder. "How about you give your friends a little bit of the old juice and let them have revenge."

She laughed at his scrunched nose and the look of disappointment at the lack of a good scream. He was pouting.

"Besides, I have plans tonight with a creepy old guy. Apparently, he has been spying on me, and I probably should teach him a lesson."

Wide-eyed, BJ was thrown aback by the mischievous grin on his wife's face. "Whoa ok. Since when is spying illegal."

Lydia grabbed Beetlejuice by the collar and pulled him close to her face.

"You know, I really should teach you a lesson. Maybe force out a confession of all the wrongs you've done and tales you spun.

Beetlejuice…. Beetlejuice…. Be a dear and get me out of here.

I am in the mood to make you say my name."


End file.
